in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BoltBlizard/Bolt's Quiz Answers
So, I know it's been over a week now, and I haven't revealed the answers to my quiz So now I deliver! Let's begin! Answers! Question 1 Q: In Wreck-it-Ralph, there are 3 main arcade games that the main characters go to. What were they called, and which one does Candlehead come from? A: Fix-It Felix Jr., Hero's Duty, and Sugar Rush. Candlehead comes from Sugar Rush. 0.5 if you got either right. A perfect answer gives you 1 point. Question 2 Q: Cirno was my first character in the entire IaLR series, starting from the first episode of the most recent revival, and was originally my only (and main) character. Who took over as the new main character upon my return to the series? *Neptune *Velouria *Beta *Ib A. It was Neptune. 1 point if you got it right. Question 3 Q: Beta is my first male character, apart from Toxen (who was revealed to be male when he got access to his Inkling form). What does Beta want to do in Inkopolis that Octolings can't do? A: He mainly wants to join the Splatfests. That's the thing he wants to do the most. 1 point if you got it right. Question 4 Q: Velouria is a half-human half-wolf character who can access a powerful beast form via her Beaststone. What traits does she have over both forms? Give at least 3. A: High senses of hearing and smell, but counts also counts as an animal over both forms. 1 point if you got these. Question 5 Q: Mirage was originally supposed to be replaced by a Toxapex. What was the reason for this? A: Because at this moment, Toxapex is my favorite Pokemon. 1 point if you got it. Question 6 Q: Neptune is said to have a communication device until it was pointless in Locked Room 3D World. Who was she talking to until this happened? A: Nepgear. 1 point if you got it. Question 7 Q: Creator and Destroyer are two seperate cat deities known as Godcat when united. Give 4 differences between the two. A: They are opposite colours (black and white), embody different things, their goals are seemingly different, and they both have different views on killing. 1 point for these. Question 8 Q: Ib was normally supposed to be one without any way to defend herself. But later on - moments after her debut, how did this change? A: I gave her the ability to control plantlife. 1 point for this. Question 9 Q: Kenny is a character who keeps dying and coming back moments later - due to immortality. Who or what causes the majority of his deaths? A: He gets crushed by a piece of the 4th Wall. 1 point. Question 10 Q: How does Sanvi make her 'train cannon'? A: She combines some kind of portal with a 'spawn whatever' spell, and thus often makes trains cruise into the portal, then out of the exit to crush things. 1 point. How well did you do? 0-0.5: You definetly tried! Well. It could have been better... 1: On your last petal, you definetly got something. 2: You need practice. But not too bad. 3: Sanvi's Target Practice. 4: Cirno's Ice Sculpture. 5: Hey, you're not too bad at this! 6: CPU-like skills. 7: Beta's Best Friend. 8: Destroyer's Apprentice. 9: Candlehead's Candle! 10: Oh my god! You killed the quiz! You godsend! Category:Blog posts